Which Door Is The Right Door?
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: The day wasn't a great one. But it was finally over. Now was the time to forget. But for Grant Ward the question remained - which door was the right door?


**Alright, so, I'm not entirely too happy with how last night's episode, The Well, ended. It was too ambiguous for me. And just overall, no, just no. So this came to me recently. This is what I, personally, would like to believe happened afterwards. So, I wrote this and felt like sharing. This is simply a one shot and will not have anymore chapters. Enjoy everyone! **

**SPOILER WARNING: The following contains spoilers regarding the episode "The Well" of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. If you've yet to watch it then I suggest you read this after you have, but the choice is yours.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

_Which Door Is The Right Door?_

Today had been a rough day for Agent Grant Ward. It had been full of an uncontrollable rage. One he had fought hard to contain but was ultimately too strong to fight. Memories from his childhood he had successfully managed to repress had come tumbling back up to the surface. To haunt him. Hurt him. Force him to realise that you can't hide from your past forever, no matter how hard you tried. But try he did, because he still wasn't fully ready to deal with them.

The day was finally over. Things had finally calmed down somewhat. He still felt the anger and the rage from coming into contact with the staff, but Ward being Ward, was trying his best to repress it all. He didn't want to feel so angry. So out of control. So helpless. So he was putting on a brave face and just trying to forget the day's events, trying to move forward the best that he could.

Skye had come to talk to him, to see how he was doing, obviously worried about him. They'd bonded a little with him slightly opening up to her, but not too much. He regretted yelling at her as he had done previously. But he didn't tell her that. Deep down he knew that she knew he was sorry, even if the words were left unspoken. She had told him she was there if he needed to talk, a shoulder to lean on if he wanted, and then she'd left, returning to her room, leaving the option for him to follow if he wished.

And then Agent Melinda May had come by. She'd been understanding towards the rage that had built up within him as she too had been hit with her own rage once she touched the staff, but unlike him, she had better control and was more focused throughout. She always appeared strong to him. Though he knew she too was just hiding behind a mask. She had her secrets, her own dark past. She understood him probably a lot better than he realised. She soon retreated to her own room armed with a bottle of whiskey, leaving her door unopened in a silent invitation for him to follow her if he wanted.

Now Ward was faced with three choices as far as he was concerned. He could leave to his own room and spend the night alone consumed by his own thoughts and inner demons, knowing he would get little to no sleep. There was the option of taking Skye up on her offer of talking and a shoulder to lean on. But did he really want to talk it out? And would Skye understand where he was coming from? Thinking about it his deep dark past was probably something the young hacker couldn't handle. So that left him with his final choice. He could take Melinda up on her offer of whiskey. Grant knew the final option was a risky one. The way Melinda had looked at him indicated that she was offering something a little more than a few shots of whiskey.

Rising from the bar he was sitting at he turned and headed towards that open door...

"Want a double?", she asked him as he entered, her back to him while she poured them both a drink. He could tell she'd expected him to follow her.

"Sure. It'll help me forget". He walked over to the bed and slowly sat down on the end.

She walked over to him and handed him his shot before taking a seat next to him in silence.

For a long while they just sat side by side, not talking, not moving, not doing anything other than occassionally taking a few sips of whiskey. They both found comfort in the silence of each other. Each knew the other didn't really want to talk about their pasts and get all sentimental. It just wasn't either of their style.

Melinda was the first to speak. "It'll get easier. To control the rage and the anger. I can help you if you need me too. I've had years of practice. But the memories will always be there regardless. They'll always try to make their way back to the surface. You just have to be prepared for when you can't contain them any longer, because that time will come. And when they do, I'm here for you".

Grant sighed, downing the rest of his whiskey. He turned to glance at her. "I know, trust me I know. But I'm not going to let that day be today. I can't. I'm not ready yet. I guess I'll just live in denial a little bit longer. Peaceful ignorance and all that".

"Fair enough. I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt. I understand". She downed her own glass before standing up to pour herself another one. "Want another?" she asked him.

"Don't see why not. Thanks", he replied, deflatedly.

She returned to sit by his side again, handing his shot to him as she did so. Again, they resumed their peaceful silence as they both finished off their second shot of whiskey, both of them twisting their empty glasses around in their hands absentmindedly.

"I should go", Grant said, slowly rising to his feet.

"You don't have too." She rose to her feet, taking his empty glass from his hand and placing it on the table to the side along with her own. "You could stay".

Grant became aware of her suddenly becoming closer to him. He knew what she was indicating with her words, even though she kept her expression as vague as she always did. "That's probably not such a good idea".

"The best ideas never are, Agent Ward". She moved even closer, taking his right hand in her own. "Even I know we can't always live so by the book and follow every rule. And after today we could both do with working out our frustrations".

Grant inhaled deeply as she inched closer to him and took his hand in her own. He knew that coming to her room might lead to this. But he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted it either. Sure, he thought Melinda May was a beautiful woman for her age, whatever that age might actually be as he certainly wasn't going to ask, but still there was something holding him back. Something telling him that this wasn't right. That the two of them together, even for just one night, wasn't what he wanted. He could allow it to happen, he knew he could. And he probably wouldn't regret it. Why would he? There was nothing to be ashamed about with one night stands. But what he did worry about was the team finding out somehow. Or at least, a certain _someone_ on the team finding out...

"You're right. We could. But we shouldn't. I'm... I'm just... not sure this is the right move to make, the right direction to take", he finally replied, pulling himself from his own thoughts.

"Perhaps not. But we'll never know unless we try." She started leaning into him slowly, her lips not far from his own.

Grant remained still as Melinda leaned into him, instantly aware that their lips were now mere inches apart, mere inches from the point of no return. He closed his eyes, not sure what else to do but allow it to happen. They were both single. Both free. There was no one to hurt from allowing this. Yet the moment he thought that final thought, _there was no one to hurt from allowing this_, he knew instantly there was someone he could potentially hurt from this happening. And that was something he knew he couldn't let happen. That he didn't want to happen. And that's when it finally hit him. Like a harsh smack to the face. _He'd chosen the wrong door._

Just as their lips were about to meet he regained control of his senses, opened his eyes and instantly stepped back. "I'm sorry, Melinda. But I can't. I just can't".

She remained as collected as she always did. "I understand. As long as you don't pull the whole it's not you it's me line on me. Because the moment you do you'd find yourself flat on the floor with a concussion". Her face was now as void of emotion as it usually was and he could tell she was serious.

"I wouldn't dream of it". He started heading towards the door, stopping as he opened it to turn back and face her. "Thanks for the whiskey. I needed it. And thanks for understanding. You get it unlike the others.".

She slightly smiled. "I always will. And I'm still here if you ever need help dealing with anger management issues.".

He nodded at her understandingly, before turning to leave once more.

"One thing before you go." She called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't allow yourself to be alone tonight. It's not a good idea. Sometimes it's always best to have a close shoulder nearby to lean on if needed".

He furrowed his brow at her, trying to figure out if her last words held any hidden meaning. He saw her flash him a knowing smile, and he understood what she meant. She was always all seeing, all knowing. Nodding at her with a small smile he turned and left her room, closing the door behind him.

Once he was finally gone Melinda could no longer fail to hide the disappointment in her eyes... Now how would she work out her own frustrations? Sighing, she poured herself another shot of whiskey.

* * *

As Grant left her room he set off to the room he should have gone to in the first place. It had took all that had so nearly happened with Melinda to make him wake up and realise where he truly wanted to be and who he truly wanted to be with. Arriving at the door he found it slightly ajar, so he silently pushed it open, entered, and closed it behind him.

Skye immediately looked up from her bed where she'd been lying as Grant entered her room. "Taking me up on my offer of a shoulder to lean on I see?".

"If the offer's still there, yeah." His eyes locked with hers.

"Sure Agent May won't mind?", she said, a hint of jealousy clearly evident.

Grant winced at her words. She'd seen him enter Melinda's room and close the door. "Skye, nothing happened between us. She offered me a drink. I took her up on that offer. She understands better than anyone what I went through today and I needed someone too. I know I could explain to you, but I don't want to burden you with things your no doubt not yet ready to hear. I just needed someone that already understood. That had been through similar things. That's all. I swear, Skye, nothing happened. You have to believe me".

Skye never once allowed her eyes to leave his. She didn't want to miss the flash of a lie going through them. Grant didn't know it, but she could tell when he was lying or hiding things from those around him. Try as she might all she could detect was him being sincere. The tone of his voice sounded a little frantic at times, like he so desperately wanted her to believe him that nothing had happened, that it possibly hurt him to think that she wouldn't. She understood what he was saying. And the last thing she was going to do was push him for answers to things he wasn't yet prepared to give her. Sure she was stubborn and bossy at times, but she did know when to back down and let things settle for awhile. "Okay, I believe you", she said, standing up and facing him.

"Good. Because I couldn't bare it if you didn't, Skye." He cupped her face in his hands, closing the distance between them. "This is where I want to be. This is where I'm meant to be. With you. No one but you." He leaned in closer to her, their lips so close to touching. "You're door was the right door. And deep down I knew it all along".

And with that he brought his mouth crashing down upon hers. He kissed her with such passion and such fire his head spun. He slowly slid his hands from her face and down past her shoulders, until they finally settled on either side of her hips, as he then brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and firmly, never once breaking the kiss.

Skye could barely breathe as Grant spoke and got closer. And the moment his lips came crashing down onto her own she actually swore she stopped breathing all together. She'd wanted this for so long and she couldn't believe it was finally happening. Here she was kissing Grant Ward. The guy she had slowly but surely fell hard for. There was nowhere else she wanted to be right now. Raising her left arm up she wrapped it tightly around his neck while her right hand slowly lifted up and and her fingers found their way into his hair, tugging him closer to her and deepening their kiss.

They stood there for what felt like forever in the middle of her room, passionately kissing, only coming up for air when needed. Neither one wanted to be the first to break the kiss. But the one that did was Skye.

"What does this mean, Grant? I have to know. Is this just a one night thing? Or something more?", she said ever so quietly, her breathing heavy, as she leaned into his neck. She so badly wanted it to be more than just a night. But she was willing to take just the one night if meant, even for a moment, she could be with the man she had fallen for.

Grant took a deep breathe before bringing her face to look at his, their gazes and eyes instantly locking upon one another. "Someone told me that you can't always be so by the book and follow every rule. And I agree. So this is me, Skye, saying to hell with it! Throwing caution to the wind! And doing what I should have done a long, long time ago". He pulled her closer once more, wrapping his arms around her protectively, afraid to let her go. "This is the start of something. You're the only one I want, Skye. Always." And with that he brought his mouth crashing down upon hers once more.

* * *

**And so that's my ideal, personal wish/dream take on what I want to have happened! Sorry to any Mayward shippers out there but I'm firmly all aboard the SkyeWard ship! :D Writing this helped my poor shipper heart heal a little bit at that WHAT THE HELL?! indication, ending, whatever the hell that was. The way I see it I refuse to believe they hooked up or anything until either one of them mentions it and discusses it in another episode. And that's that. xD If anyone appears out of character then it's a little on the intentional side, though I tried to keep them in character. And SkyeWard just had to happen in this one shot for me so there :P Rate, review, let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
